


Patrick Sullivan One-Shots

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Accidental Husband (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Patrick Sullivan, Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s character inThe Accidental Husband. Stories are listed in alphabetical order. Explicit stories are marked in the notes.





	1. Brain Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine going on an ice cream date with Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

“Brain freeze!” Patrick groans, slumping against the counter briefly.

You giggle, putting your arm around him and resting your head on his shoulder. “That’s what happens when you inhale half of a banana split in five seconds,” you point out affectionately.

Patrick looks up as you take another bite of ice cream. The spoonful is a bit too big, so a swipe is left at the corner of your mouth.

You lift your napkin to wipe it away, but Patrick cups your chin in his fingers and whispers, “Let me get that, baby.”

He licks the ice cream up gently, then claims your lips in a sweet kiss.

You blush and smile. You know people are watching, but you can’t resist putting your arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

“Mmm,” Patrick murmurs as he leans back, brushing his nose over yours. “That’s the best way to get warm again.” He grins. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Patrick.”


	2. Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine working out with Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You flop back onto your yoga mat, panting with exertion. “I can’t, Patrick,” you gasp. “Push-ups and I do not get along.”

Patrick gets up from his own mat and jogs over to you. “Come on, babe! You can do it!”

“Nope,” you reply dramatically. “Besides, I don’t need to be in shape. You’re a fireman, so I get why you have to be. But I’m content to be your cute chubby girlfriend.”

“Aw, babe,” Patrick coos, stretching out over you and supporting himself on his arms. “You’re perfect,” he assures you. “I love you just the way you are.”

You sigh in exasperation. “Then whose silly idea was this?”

Patrick grins and raises an eyebrow indulgently. “Oh, right, mine,” you mutter, pouting.

He laughs. “I’ve got four more to finish my set. Hang on.”

You start to move out of his way, but he puts a hand on your waist, holding you steady. “Stay there, babe.”

He does his first push-up, his body just brushing yours on the way down, and kisses your nose playfully. “One.”

You giggle, gazing up at him. When he comes back down again, he kisses the corner of your mouth. “Two.”

He kisses the other corner. “Three.”

He sinks down on you and kisses you fully. “Four.”

Then your hands are roaming all over each other as you start to contemplate an entirely different form of exercise.


	3. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gives Ashley a birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features an original female character.

Ashley sighed as she walked into the apartment, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. She was glad to be done with work for the day; her job was finally grating on her last nerve, and she really needed to find a new one. She’d put in a ton of applications and was hoping for some calls.

Of course, none of them would come tonight, and it was her birthday, so she was trying to relax.

She wandered into the kitchen, stopping when she saw Patrick leaning against the table with his hands behind his back. “Hi, babe,” he said happily, giving her one of his ridiculously big smiles. She couldn’t help smiling back; Patrick’s joy was often addictive. “Long day at work?” he asked. She nodded.

“Ready to get off my feet.” She raised her eyebrows. “You have any ideas for how I might be able to do that?” Patrick blushed and looked at her bashfully.

“I might have a few,” he quipped. “But first, I want to give you your present.”

“Patrick, I told you you didn’t have to get me anything,” she protested. He took one hand out from behind his back and stepped forward so he could cup her cheek. He ran his thumb gently over her lips and kissed her forehead.

“I know, but I wanted to.” He moved his other hand and showed her the small white jewelry box. It had a purple ribbon wrapped around two of the corners. Ashley watched as he carefully removed the ribbon and lifted the lid to show her what was inside.

She gasped as she saw the pendant. It was a deep purple crystal heart in a silver setting. The top of the setting was a castle with multiple turrets. “Patrick,” she breathed. “It’s beautiful.”

He beamed at her, clearly proud of himself, and picked the pendant up by its chain. “Look at it in the light,” he suggested, holding it up so that the sun shining through the window hit it just right.

The heart exploded into a brilliant array of blue, purple, and white as the light shone through it, and Ashley’s eyes grew wide. She felt tears pooling in them as Patrick set the box on the table behind him and clasped the pendant around her neck.

“You are my queen,” he whispered. “So I got you a kingdom. And a heart, because mine belongs to you.”

“Patrick…” she trailed off as she started to cry. He wiped her cheeks, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close so he could put his other arm around her shoulders and kiss her.

She leaned up into his kiss, twining her arms around his neck. When the kiss finally ended, Patrick leaned back and touched the pendant where it rested on her chest. “You really like it?”

“I love it, Patrick. And I love you,” she assured him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead again.

“I’m pretty sure that’s why you married me,” he joked. He paused and then added, “I love you too.”

They stood together for a moment, just holding each other. Finally, Ashley wondered, “So what now?”

“Well,” Patrick started, “I got Chinese food from your favorite place and red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting from the really good bakery, so I thought we could eat and then take a hot bubble bath together. And then… maybe you could show me what your new pendant looks like with that lacy purple thing?” He winked down at Ashley and she chuckled.

“Okay, big man. All of that sounds good to me. Can I help with anything?” Patrick firmly shook his head.

“No, you cannot. It is your birthday and I will be doing everything. Go sit on the couch, pick something to watch, and I’ll bring in the food.”

Before he could move, Ashley pulled his head down and kissed him again, tangling their tongues together this time. Patrick panted into her mouth and let his hands roam all over her body. Their lips parted for a moment and he mumbled, “Maybe you could put on the lacy purple thing now…”

Ashley giggled. “Anything for you, Patrick. But only if you carry me to the bedroom like the queen that I am.”

He nodded, slipping his arm under her knees and lifting her up into his embrace. “Your wish is my command,” he assured her gallantly, kissing her temple. “Happy birthday, baby.”


	4. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine telling Patrick that you’re pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You hold your breath as Patrick starts to pull the tissue paper out of the gift bag.

He thinks you’re just waiting to see if you’ve gotten him a present he likes, but it’s really much more than that.

When he finally reaches the books inside, their back covers are facing him. He stacks them on his lap before flipping them over to look at the titles.

He stills and his eyes widen. He lifts his fingers, letting them graze over the words of the top title.

You bite your lip as he looks up at you, but you relax when you see that he’s beaming.

“Really?” he asks, setting the books aside and kneeling in front of you, putting one hand on your belly and cupping your cheek in the other.

You nod. “I found out today. I’m probably about six weeks along.”

You run your fingers through his hair as he leans up to kiss you.

“I’m going to take care of you both,” he promises. “I’m going to give you everything you need.”

You don’t know why you were so scared. Patrick fell in love with you instantly, and he falls more in love with you every day. You should have realized that he’d be thrilled that you’re having a baby together.

“I know you will, Patrick,” you assure him softly, tearing up. “I’m so lucky that you love me.”

He kisses you again, wiping your tears away with his thumb. “You deserve all the love I can give, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “We’re going to live happily ever after. You, me, and this little guy or gal we made.”

He holds you tenderly, rubbing your stomach and pressing kisses to your cheek, his head filled with visions of your beautiful future together.


	5. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine bringing Patrick to meet your family for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You stand on the doorstep of the house you grew up in, preparing yourself to go inside. This is not only the first time you’ve brought your boyfriend Patrick home to meet your parents, but the first time you’ve brought home a man at all.

They are going to pounce on him like rabid wolves, you just know it. And it’s going to be extremely embarrassing.

Patrick, however, is unfazed. He slips his arm around your waist and kisses your cheek affectionately. “Relax, babe. It’s going to be fine.”

“You say that now,” you mutter, flinching as the door opens.

An hour later, your mother and aunt are still peppering Patrick with every question they can think of. What does he do for a living? How did you two meet? Would he like to be married? Does he want kids? How many?

Patrick just keeps smiling, the answers pouring out of him easily. They squeal when they see his adorable dimples and practically start fanning themselves when he says he’s a fireman, exclaiming over how romantic it is that you met after he carried you down fifteen flights of stairs when there was a fire in your office building.

Your mother can’t contain her excitement when Patrick says that he would love to be married soon and wants as many kids as he can get, slyly leaning over and giving you a sweet kiss.

When they finally leave you alone for a moment, you close your eyes and sigh in relief. It’s not that the attention is bad. It’s just exhausting.

When you open your eyes again, Patrick is on one knee in front of you holding up a ring. Your hands fly to your mouth as you gasp and he grins.

“It’s about time I made an honest woman out of you,” he teases. “Marry me?”

“Yes, Patrick, of course,” you answer without hesitation.

Patrick slips the ring onto your finger and kisses you softly. “Do you want to tell them you’re pregnant?” he wonders quietly, his lips brushing over your knuckles.

You blink in surprise. “How do you know I’m pregnant?” you ask breathlessly.

“Your breasts are sore, you’re tired and nauseous all the time, and you’ve been having odd cravings,” he points out gently.

You blush sheepishly. “I was going to tell you after a doctor’s appointment confirmed it.”

Patrick nods and rests his forehead against yours. “I love you so much,” he whispers. “We’re going to have an amazing life together.”

“We are,” you agree quietly. “I love you too, Patrick.”


	6. Mac and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being a famous chef and your husband Patrick cooking with you on TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You smile at the camera as it starts rolling. Patrick is beaming at you from the audience, waiting for his cue.

“Today I have a very special guest who’s going to help me cook one of his favorite dishes. He’s a firefighter right here in New York City, he is exceedingly handsome, and he was smart enough to marry me,” you joke. “I’d like to introduce you all to my husband, Patrick.”

Patrick gets up and comes down the steps as the audience claps and hollers. He makes a show of wrapping his arms around your waist, lifting you up, and kissing you, prompting several wolf whistles from your viewers.

You giggle as he sets you down and grins. “Obviously, he likes to show off,” you tease, winking at him.

You move to the counter, easily explaining that you’re going to make mac and cheese and listing off the ingredients as you set them out for everyone to see. Patrick keeps his arm around you, helping arrange the bowls.

Whenever there’s a lull in your instructions as you cook, the audience shouts out questions.

“How long have you been married?”

“Patrick and I have been married for two years now.” You obligingly pepper your answers in between the steps of the recipe.

“How did you meet?”

“Ever heard of pro wrestling?” Patrick replies. You laugh and playfully hit him in the chest before he continues. “There was a kitchen fire at a restaurant she was working at four years ago,” he reveals. “I put out that fire, but I lit hers at the same time.” He waggles his eyebrows.

“Can he cook?”

“He can.” You ruffle his hair affectionately, grabbing a tasting spoon and holding a bite of mac and cheese up to Patrick’s mouth.

He eats it, making another show of thinking, then smiles. “Just a little more salt,” he requests. You make the adjustment and he hugs you excitedly. “Her mac and cheese is the best,” he confesses. “I’d eat it every day.”

“You’re a sweetheart,” you tell him, blushing. It’s impossible for you to hide how much you love Patrick, and he knows it.

As you let the audience see the finished dish while you both sample it, Patrick kisses your cheek. “It’s perfect. I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Patrick.”


	7. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine wanting to surprise Patrick and tell him that you’re pregnant, but instead he ends up thinking that you’re cheating on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Patrick sits at the kitchen table, flipping through the pages of your shared phone bill.

He can’t deny what he’s seeing.

You open the door, a grocery bag tucked into one arm. You jump in surprise when you walk into the kitchen and realize that Patrick is already home.

“Patrick! You scared me!” You laugh and set the groceries down. “What are you doing here?”

Patrick sighs. He looks upset. Finally, he runs his hand through his hair and says, “We need to talk.”

He sounds so sad and resigned. Something must have happened.

You sit down and reach for his hand, but he pulls it away.

He’s never pulled away from you before.

Suddenly, your heart’s in your throat and you’re starting to cry.

He’s been distant the past two weeks. And now he wants to talk.

“Are you breaking up with me?” you sob, standing up and moving to the kitchen counter, gripping it tightly.

This can’t happen. Not now.

“Isn’t that what you want?” Patrick asks bitterly. “You’ve been calling someone every day for the past two weeks, but only when I’m at work. Why would you do this to me? I love you. Why would you cheat on me?”

You look up at him in shock, suddenly realizing how all of this must seem to him. You never thought…

“Patrick, I’m not cheating on you,” you assure him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them. “Call the number,” you tell him quietly.

Patrick frowns, but he takes out his phone and dials the number. “Hanson Obstetrics and Gynecology,” a chipper voice answers. “How may I direct your call?”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick responds slowly. “I must have dialed the wrong number.”

He hangs up and looks at you, cupping his face in your hands. “You’re pregnant, sweetheart?”

You nod. “I wanted to be sure before I told you.” You gesture at the grocery bag. “I was going to make your favorite dinner.”

“I’m awful,” he murmurs, pulling you close. “I’m so sorry I thought you were cheating, sweetheart. You’ve just been so secretive these past two weeks, and when I saw the bill…”

“I’m sorry, Patrick. I didn’t think about how it might look if you found out without me telling you.”

He kisses you softly, letting his lips linger against yours. “We’re having a baby,” he whispers excitedly.

“We’re having a baby,” you repeat, gazing up at him happily.

He lifts you into his arms, kissing you more deeply this time, setting you gently on the counter and starting to pull your skirt up.

You giggle. “What are you doing, Patrick?”

He grins. “Apologizing for my misunderstanding by making you come until you can’t remember your own name, sweetheart.”

You blush. “I love you, Patrick.”

He kisses your neck teasingly. “I love you too.”


	8. Raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is self-conscious. You help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You walk into the bedroom in just your bra and panties. Your hair’s already up, and your dress is hanging on the back of the door. You’re about to pull it off the hanger and put it on when you notice Patrick standing in front of the mirror. His back is to you, but you can see his frown in his reflection.

You walk up behind him, putting your arms around his waist and resting your cheek against his bicep, turning your head to press a gentle kiss to his skin. “Hey, handsome,” you tease, tangling your fingers in the thick trail of hair that runs down the center of his belly. “Do I need to turn that frown upside down?”

Patrick just sighs. You blink worriedly. He must really be upset about something. He always laughs at your jokes, especially the obviously bad ones. “Patrick,” you say, turning him to face you and reaching up to touch his cheek. “What’s the matter?”

He looks down between you and pokes his stomach. “My pants are tight,” he admits sadly. “I’m getting too big. I’m a firefighter. I’m supposed to be in shape.”

“Baby,” you soothe him, standing on your tiptoes and putting your arms around his neck so you can softly kiss his lips. “You’re wonderful just the way you are.”

He sighs again, looping his arms around your waist and brushing his nose over yours. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

You shake your head. “No, I’m saying it because I mean it. I love you, Patrick. No matter what you look like, you’ll always be my strong, sweet man.” You stroke the hair at the back of his neck and he shivers as you kiss him again. This time, you suck his lower lip into your mouth, nibbling on it playfully before sweeping your tongue over it. Patrick’s arms tighten around you and his hips cant forward to brush against yours.

You chuckle. “Oh, I see why your pants are tight,” you purr. “Well, I can confirm that you are the perfect size there. I wouldn’t change a thing.” Patrick’s breathing gets heavy as you lower your palm and start to rub him through his dress slacks. You rise up further on your tiptoes so you can whisper into his ear. “Pick me up and lay down on the bed on your back,” you instruct.

“Okay,” Patrick murmurs. His hands slide down to your thighs. He lifts you easily, and you squeal happily as he bounces you up into his arms. He finally smiles, walking over to the bed. He crawls onto it on his knees before flipping over and pulling you down on top of him.

You kiss him hungrily, running your hands through his hair as his wander all over your body. Then you start to kiss downward, listening to him gasp and pant with every touch of your lips. As you move lower, he fists his hands into the comforter in order to refrain from putting them in your hair, since it’s ready for the party.

You reach his stomach and he tenses as you run your fingers over it lightly. He does have just the tiniest bit of pudge there, but you think it’s cute. You kiss over every inch of his slightly soft tummy, dragging your nose through his dark curls and dipping your tongue into his belly button. You start to undo his pants and his breath hitches in his throat.

You just barely manage to keep yourself from giggling before you seal your lips against his skin and blow the biggest raspberry you possibly can.

The gesture has the desired effect. Patrick bursts out laughing, pulling you into his arms as you slip back up his body to give him a kiss. He can’t stop giggling, and soon you’re giggling right along with him, his body shaking as he holds you tight.

“Babe! You’re such a goofball!” he howls, kissing your neck between bouts of laughter. You smile at him conspiratorially.

“Look who’s talking. You’re a dork,” you tell him, smiling happily. He keeps giggling and you lean up to kiss his nose. “You’re also adorable,” you add. “I love you, Patrick. I really do.” You get serious for a moment as the laughter dies down. “If you want to lose weight, I’ll help you. But I only want you to do it if you really want to. I don’t want you to do it because you think everybody else thinks you should, or because you think I’m not happy with your body. I love your body. And everything you do to me with it,” you end lightly, glancing up at him.

He’s blushing. “Thank you. I love you too.”

You hook your leg over his thigh, tilting your hips against him. “I can tell,” you reply archly, raising your eyebrows. “Want me to take care of that for you? I’m hungry.” You wink at him coyly.

Patrick blushes more and squirms. “What about the party?” he wonders breathlessly, groaning as you undo his pants and pull him out, moving your hand slowly up and down his thick length as you start to kiss your way down his chest again.

“It’s always better to be fashionably late anyway,” you shrug, pausing when you reach his belly. You kiss all over it once more, his tension gone this time, and then take him into your mouth.

Patrick moans. “Okay,” he mumbles, forgetting himself and putting his hands in your hair.

You never make it to the party.


	9. Sexy Fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Patrick sexy fireman stripping for you because he wants to make you his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Patrick guides you to the chair, sitting you down gently, his hands on your shoulders. “Patrick? What are you doing?”

“Just stay here, okay?” He backs up slowly, grinning at you. “Stay,” he repeats giddily before disappearing into the hallway of the firehouse.

You wait obediently, wondering what’s he up to.

Then music starts to play and your mouth drops open as Patrick slides smoothly down the fireman’s pole in front of you.

You squeak and blush bright red as he strips off his fireman’s jacket. He’s shirtless underneath, but he’s still wearing his fireman pants and suspenders.

He dances over to you. You start to giggle, blushing even deeper as he puts his hands on the arms of the chair and leans over you.

“Why don’t you undo my suspenders?” he whispers in your ear teasingly.

You run your fingers over them, your heart pounding as you look up at him.

“Why are you doing this?” you ask shyly.

Patrick smiles. “I heard that this is one of your fantasies,” he admits. “I thought if I did it for you, I could make you mine.”

“Really?”

He nods, biting his lip nervously.

“If you want me, Patrick, all you have to do is say so,” you confess.

Now he’s blushing. “Undo my suspenders,” he suggests again.

You carefully unclip them from his pants, laughing as he sways his hips to make them fall down.

Then you realize that he’s naked underneath them.

“Patrick!” you squeal as he bends to kiss you, still moving sensually.

“Tell me what else you fantasize about,” he begs softly.

“You, Patrick,” you breathe. “Everything’s perfect as long as I’m with you.”


	10. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being so comfy cuddling with Patrick that he calls into work to stay with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

You sigh as you walk into the apartment.

What an awful day.

You just want to hide from the world for the rest of the night.

Patrick sticks his head out into the hallway. He’s grinning, but his face falls when he sees you.

Before you know it, you’re in his arms and he’s rocking you back and forth. “Aw, babe. What’s wrong?”

“Everything?” you sigh, starting to cry against him.

Patrick immediately picks you up and carries you to the bedroom. “Shh, babe,” he soothes you. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He gets you out of your work clothes and pulls his FDNY sweatshirt off so he can put it over your head, then gathers you into his arms and lays down on the bed, rubbing his nose against yours.

“Tell me, babe. I’ll fix it. I promise.”

You manage to give him a small smile. “Just hold me, Patrick.”

“I can do that.”

You tuck your head under his chin and twine your legs through his, pressing your nose into Patrick and breathing him in. He holds you tightly, pressing soft kisses to your hair.

You have no idea how long you’ve been lying there when he reluctantly murmurs, “I gotta go to work, babe.”

You shake your head. “Nope, you’re staying with me. I need you.”

“All right.” You snuggle closer to him as he makes a call and trades a shift, and then it’s quiet again.

“I love you, Patrick. Thank you.”

“I love you too, babe. You know I’ll give you whatever you need.”

You nod and curl closer to him.

No matter how bad a day might be, at least you have Patrick to make it all better after.


End file.
